Stone of Truth Albus S x Scorpius
by heArtLove-3
Summary: Scorpious is put into Slytherin as well as his new best friend Albus Potter. They have to find the other stones created if they haven't been already or find the perfect home for them./James can't help being in love with Teddy! But why does he keep sneaking out at night. What is he keeping so secret that he can't even tell James about!(Boyxboy if you don't like don't read!)


(Harry Potter Next Generation Fic, Albus x Scorpius, don't like? Don't read!)

Stone of Truth

The great hall seemed smaller in person. Albus sighed trying to calm his heart from speeding. His father told him the choice of what house he'd get in, mattered to the sorting hat. He hoped so much that would be accurate. He winced seeing the ratty old hat upon the stool at the front. He didn't want to be here anymore, he suddenly had the urge to run right back to his mother.

Scorpius patted his friend on the back, "stop worrying, Al."

Albus could hear the smirk in his friends' soft voice. He'd only met the Malfoy on the train ride here, but despite their parents' differences and warnings to stay away from each other they became good friends.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The old rickety professor McGonagall called. Albus hadn't even noticed when they started to read off names, and she was already at the M last names?

Scorpius threw his head back, flicking his platinum hair out of his face. His eyes were a bright blue that glowed with ambition. He was an obvious Slytherin. He sat on the stool the arrogant expression remaining. Albus thought the hat would roar Slytherin as soon as Scor sat on the stool, but no they seemed to be debating something. After a while, not to Albus' surprise, the hat placed him in Slytherin.

The Slytherin table cheered with delight. Unlike how Slytherin was at the time of the war, Slytherin's were not completely full of themselves, with the exception of Scorpius, of course.

"Potter, Albus," was called before he knew it. He stood to take his place upon that legendary stool.

~Later~

"Dad's a liar," Albus grumbled to his brother James as they walked through the library looking for something James needed, he had forgotten one of his wizarding books at home. Of course he didn't forget any of his quidditch supplies. Albus stifled a yawn from not having a decent amount of sleep.

James chuckled at Albus' retort. He ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Well, maybe you secretly wanted to be in Slytherin." He flashed his baby brother a smirk then went back to searching for the book.

Albus could feel his face flush red as he went to snap at his brother, but instead a sneer found a place upon his lips, "well...it is the furthest away from you~"

"Harsh..." James mumbled, looking through a book to see if it was the right one. "See, you fit right in with Slytherin!" His eyes didn't find any similarities between the book he needed and this one, so it floated away.

Albus shrugged and nodded while his head fell back, yawning. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before due to a...complication his friend had.

Scorpius didn't understand why wizarding parents were so senile; you don't send an 11 yr. old kid to an ancient castle where ghosts lurk about for schooling!

"Didn't get much sleep?" James asked, finally giving up the search and just sitting down.

"Didn't get any." Albus rubbed his eyes; he wasn't going to mention sharing a bed with a Malfoy who was terrified of ghosts. His expression went sour at how bad that would have come across out loud.

~Later~

The Slytherin's were playing games such as Truth or Dare, a muggle activity Dustin, a kid in their dorm, had introduced it to them.

"Who do you fancy~?" Eric smirked triumphantly. He and Scor were always trying to prove themselves better than the rest. Although, believe it or not, Eric had the bigger ego.

Scorpius' face turned red. His Malfoy skin so delicate and pale, it easily gave away his embarrassment. This being a big part of why Albus loved to tease him.

Al scooted closer to the blonde, curiosity burning in his gaze. Scor hadn't even told Albus who he liked! For some reason this bugged Al more than he could explain.

Scor opened his dry mouth, his eyes a little wide as if to know the answer and fear it. He was about to speak, but before any words were formed Rose came stumbling in panting.

"Al, I got to talk to you!" She said falling to her knees beside him. Her red hair falling in ripples around her shoulders as she landed.

"How did you get in here?" Eric jumped to his feet in disgust that they were being infiltrated by a Ravenclaw.

"You truly think the password Snub Truffle is going to keep your dungeons safe?" She said in her know-it-all-Ravenclaw attitude.

Their roommates dispersed up into their dorm to continue the game, leaving the commons to the Raven claw and her associates.

Scor stayed though, he always stuck by his best friend. His facials had gone back to their natural snobbish features upon Rose's entry.

Rose set down a giant book. "Look," she pointed to a page that showed several different color stones. "What if the sorcerer's stone wasn't the only one created?"

"Oh Al, think of how fun this could be," Scor purred pulling the book closer to himself. There wasn't just the stone of immortality that Harry had destroyed, there were others, hidden.

"Rose...where did you get this?" Al winced gently, concern written in his features.

"Uh...the restricted section...that's not the point though..." She smiled and waved her hand as though it we're nothing, "besides, I as accepted by Professor MacGonagal to study such works. As long as I wasn't in practice."

"We've been in school a whole three weeks and you have acess to the restricted section?" Al asked dumbfounded.

Scor's smirk grew even more, "you guys...we're going to have the funnest 7 years at Hogwarts since..."

"It was founded." Rose completed his sentence with a blush tainting her freckled cheeks. It was weird to see Rose blush, her head tilted in as her eyes dusting the floor with her gaze. She let her hair fall out of place.

Albus couldn't figure out why she was acting so...lady like! She was smart like her mother however when she hung out with Albus, James and Hugo she acted like one of them, one of the guys.

Scor seemed too fasinated in the book to notice their responces. His eye caught onto one, it was a pontential threat to any if used against them. He smiled seeing the handwriting from the creator had written an outline about it.

"Its a good thing Voldemort didn't know about this." Scor smirked not tearing his eyes off of the paper. "I think...we should find it."

Al sighed running his fingers through his hair, "okay..." he closed his eyes, alwasys giving into what Scor wanted to do.

Rose smiled holding back a deep sense of pride, she knew if she could get Scor to go along Al would be right behind them. And with that, the newest trio was born.


End file.
